


Lonely Girl

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Misunderstandings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: She is lonely. They all are.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 3





	Lonely Girl

Four children were seated around the fire, talking quietly among themselves.

"Do you think we have a chance of succeeding?"

"We have to." a blonde-haired boy said "It's the only option. We'll slay those devils and return home."

"Reiner..." a voice said

It took the boy a couple of moments to realize that none of his fellow Warriors had spoken.

He turned around, and there was a Titan staring down at them.

And it had intelligence. Reiner could tell by the look in its eyes.

Then it grabbed all four of them and sprinted in a random direction.

Eventually, they came to the cave, and it promptly deposited them inside.

"Go sleep." it said 

It then proceeded to lay down at the mouth of the cave, preventing four children from leaving.

Eventually, their exhaustion kicked in and they drifted off, unaware that the strange Titan was watching them.

Hours passed, and the four children awoke. The Titan was nowhere to be found, but there was a head of cabbage and a freshly-killed elk at the mouth of the cave.

"I thought Titans didn't kill animals." Annie frowned

"They don't, at least not normally." Marcel agreed

"It must have done so for us." Reiner said "To provide us with food."

"I'll go find some wood for the fire, so we can cook it." Marcel stood up and left.

-x-

He returned soon after, holding a pile of wood on top of his shoulder.

"How did you get all of that so fast?" Reiner's eyes widened

"It seems our mystery Titan likes me." Marcel grinned "It helped me gather the wood."

The Titan in question appeared behind him, growling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Krista'.

Soon, the elk was properly roasted, and pieces of meat were distributed among four children.

"Now that our bellies are full." Marcel said "Time to focus on our objective."

They slung their backpacks onto their backs and headed out of the cave. 

The mystery Titan appeared, blocking their path and growling at them.

"Can't go." it said "They kill you."


End file.
